


if we die, i blame you

by syugafairy



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, josh is just totally chill, rollercoaster, tylers absolutely terrified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4440797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syugafairy/pseuds/syugafairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>from the ‘imagine your otp on a roller coaster that stalls while going through a loop. person b, terrified scream “i love you” to person a’ prompt from otpprompts on tumblr because i have literally no originality whatsoever lmao.</p>
<p>-lowercase intended-</p>
            </blockquote>





	if we die, i blame you

everyone bustled together to get onto the ride. tyler next to me has never been on a rollercoaster as big as this before and i could tell he was worried, but i mean, who isn't?

we hopped into our seats and made sure we were secure. there were plenty of loops and i didn’t want either of us to fly out and die. i encouragingly squeezed tylers’ hand as the ride started and gave him a small smile.

“if we die this is entirely your fault,” he said quietly and i chuckled. it instantly sped up and we clung onto our barrier things for our lives. halfway through one of the loops the carriage started making these sounds that didn’t sound at all healthy and ground to a halt. right at the top of one of the loops. upside down. tyler began trembling uncontrollably next to me and i could tell he was having a panic attack.

“ _o_ _hshitohshitohshitohshitohshit_ ,” he whispered repeatedly, to no one in particular. all around us i could hear cries and people trying to calm others down, but really we were all just a mess.

“josh?”

“yeah ty?” i replied softly, trying to contain my nerves as the health and safety people took longer and longer to come and help us.

“if we die i just w-want you to know that i-i love you, okay?” he said in a rush.

“okay. i love you too, ty,” i gave him a smile and squeezed his hand again. whether he meant that in a no homo way or not i don’t really care.

**Author's Note:**

> i apologise for this being really bad i have no creativity or originality or decent writing skills whatsoever im so sorry


End file.
